


Friend of a Friend

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, if the camper be rockin, it's just sex ok, it's pointless to knock cause they will not hear you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Cindy has a lot of """"FRIENDS"""" and she does like looking out for them all. Xu's kinda new to the area and, well. Okay listen it's just an excuse for writing smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishais/gifts).



Leide was chilly after dark in the way only deserts can be and it was sliding from ‘hoodie weather’ to ‘get inside’ pretty quickly. Still, that wasn’t enough to make the two women in the lawn chairs out in front of Hammerhead move. After all, when the company was agreeable and the alcohol even better, what motive could there be? Plenty actually but as the sabertusks howled in the distance, blonde head and black bent together in serious conference.

“None of ‘em are too hard on the eyes, and the blonde one would be the easiest,” Cindy observed, chin in hand.

“I don’t really care for easy, not to mention that he looks like he’d run screaming at the first sight of a boob.” Xu took another sip of beer and had to admit that Cid knew what he was doing in what amounted to a bathtub ‘still.

Cindy nodded with a small smile. “Queer as a three gil note, that one. Just hasn’t quite figured that out yet.”

Xu surveyed the three very young men who were going over the contents of the weaponseller’s truck and nodded, “I’ve got 30 that says the Prince would be happy to help him along the path to realization.”

Cindy raised her eyebrows, considering this prospect for a minute before she nodded in agreement, “Not a wise investment. I can believe it even if I didn’t think of it before.” She shifted in place and tucked a leg under herself before continuing. “What about that tall drink of water. He’s the brains of the operation. Keeps them all fed and clean.”

“I’ve already got a mother, I don’t need another one,” Xu scoffed. “And he’d probably take my eye out with that hair.”

Cindy stifled a giggle behind her hand. “He does bring to mind a alarmed pet bird, don’t he?”

Xu chuckled along with her. They were all just so young looking, so green. Wet behind the ears. No, there was nothing appealing in any of them. “I suppose,” she said, cutting her eyes at Cindy and lifting an eyebrow, “That you’re stuck with me again after all.”

Cindy felt the blush rising in her cheeks and opened her mouth to fire back some sarcastic tease of her own when something caught her eye. “Maybe not. Didn’t you tell me once there was a _type_ you liked.”

Xu followed Cindy’s eyes to a point towards the diner and her breath caught. “That I did,” she confessed.

And she be damned if that wall of muscle and leather and hair and scruff wasn’t exactly her type. Scars and tan lines and hip-bones jutting out of the low-slung waist of his pants, his lack of anything even remotely shirt-like in the chilly air making her eyebrow raise again.

“Who is that,” Xu asked, not taking her eyes off him for a minute.

Cindy chuckled again. “The muscle of the royal entourage though he’s got some brains to him as well.” She leaned forward enough to catch Xu’s attention and her eyes danced with mischief. “I’ve got three hundred gil that you can’t get him in bed with you in under ten minutes.”

Oh, she did know how to get under Xu’s skin. Swiveling her head around she asked, “You think I couldn’t? Why? Does he have the hots for you?”

Cindy just raised a hand and denied, “If he does that means he and Prompto have something in common. But you know me, Xu. I’m in this for the cars.”

Xu was checking out the wall of a man again. He’d dropped something as he took long, powerful strides across the parking lot and his turning to pick it up was distracting in the extreme. There had to be laws against those thighs being in such vicinity to an ass like that. “And the pussy the cars get you.”

“Catch me denyin’ that. I’ll start the timer when you get over to him. His name’s Gladiolus.” She winked at Xu again and gave her a thumbs up. “Go get yer boy.”

Xu polished off the last of Cid’s brew and unfolded herself from her seat. Cindy might start the time when she made first contact but she knew that a well-timed stretch could give her a head start. And it did, because as she arched for the sky, tall, dark, and named-after-a-flower looked her way.

“By the way,” Cindy’s most innocent voice added just behind her, “They say the less he’s wearing the stronger he is. I’ll expect to have that rumor confirmed or denied.”

Xu nodded once before she set out, her path calculated to take her closer than really necessary  to him in the openness of the pavement. Ten paces out, she made no secret of looking him over, from the top of his head full of shaggy dark hair all the way down, lingering over his chest, his abs, the bulge in the front of his pants, over his thighs and down to his boots with a twitch of her shoulder at the size of them.

He’s eyes followed her as she past, hips swinging just so for three paces before she looked back over her shoulder, meeting his eyes as they raked back up. Sliding her tongue over her lips, lifting her chin just so with invitation, her eyes cutting between his and the camper parked at the far side of the lot.

And he hesitated! Hesitated just long enough to look between his friends, their conversation turned to bickering over the weapons now, and her. Another glance over her shoulder and she shrugged gently, parting her lips and rolling her eyes as masculine voices raised in the distance, arguing now.

That did it.

Without missing a beat, his steps turned, following Xu to the door of the camper, his hands finding her hips as she turned the key. His mouth on hers almost before they’d cleared the threshold and his belt hitting the floor as her back slammed the door shut.

No ceremony at all about shedding clothes, and her lacy underthings never stood a chance against his hands, so big, so rough, leaving long red lines down her sides, bruises on the backs of her knees as he spread her legs. His facial hair burning over her thighs as his teeth pulled and tongue lapped hungry and urgent over her sex. And those hands again, ranking and pushing and taking.

One crooked finger inside her had her gasping for breath.

Two had both of her hands tangled in his hair, yanking hard enough to draw a rumble of protest out of his throat but not hard enough to make him stop.

A third tore the most lurid moan from her that either of them (and half of Hammerhead) had ever heard.

She shoved him back then, her heel digging in to his collarbone and his mouth letting go of her clit with a wet slurp. He looked confused for a moment before she started to slide off the tiny camper table and turn, ass in the air, fingers running wet, spreading herself in a slick, silent invitation.

No hesitation then, she noted with another moan when he grabbed her ass, squeezing before slapping it hard enough to leave a red, stinging handprint behind. No warning and no gentleness to it, he forced his cock deep on the first thrust. Deep enough for her to see stars, deep enough to lift one of her feet off the floor. Two more of the same followed, his voice ragged, impossibly baritone in her ear, “You like that, don’t you?”

Xu barely got the nod out and her “Yes!” ended in a drawn out hiss when he carded a hand through her hair, bunching it up and pulling her upright, back in a brutal arc and mouth open. Hyne he as huge, his face blotting out the view of the ceiling above as he captured her mouth, tongue flicking out over her lips before he pulled her head to the side and bit then sucked hard on her neck.

The pace was brutal, but what motion she could get off her hips matched his, bucking greedy and fast against him while her nails dug into his ribs, his hips, leaving dark red lines. His free hand ground into her clit, getting her so close to orgasm only to stop suddenly to slide those fingers into her mouth.

She would have called him any number of things for that but her tongue was too busy sliding over his fingers, lips closing to suck on them until her cheeks hollowed and he didn’t notice her hand slipping between her legs. Heedless of how tender she was after his bruising ministrations, she chased after her release, finishing with a series of ragged, panting gasps.

He pulled out, shifted her then, back on to her back on the table, and plunged back in, her legs together and over one shoulder as his fingers dug into her breast, reddening then purpling even before he came with a few choice expletives, balls deep inside her two minutes later.

Coming back down to earth took a while, but once she was able to move again, she huffed a short laugh at the fact that the camper windows were fogged up. Xu eased herself off the table and worked around his ragdoll form propped against the microscopic kitchen counter sorting through their clothes and getting dressed.

“Gladiolus, right?” she asked, tossing the remains of her bra in the small trashcan by the door.

“Yeah,” he said, holding out a hand, “Gladio to most everybody.”

She chuckled and shook his hand. “Xu Chang. Nice to meet you.”

—

Less than an hour later, Xu slipped into the garage apartment that Cindy called home and dropped 300 gil on the coffee table by her feet. Cindy raised an eyebrow at the cash then another at the chain of hickies along Xu’s neck.

Xu shrugged casually. “We never made it to the bed.”


	2. Wasting the Days

They’d fought all day just like the day before and the day before that. Both of them were missing out on this newly-returned day thing because of the sniping and arguing they were doing but they were both so wrapped up in their own hurt feelings that neither realized it.

What it boiled down to was a simple case of both of them wanting the same things, but not being able to get there the way that Gladio thought was best. And Gladio, when thwarted, was impossible to live with.

Particularly when the thwarting was done well before he’d ever met Xu by a place he knew nothing about in a process she didn’t have much of a choice over. Because when you became a SeeD, you gave up your freedom and, if you were female, gave up your ability to ever have children in the process. Because a pregnant mercenary was a liability, not an asset.

And Gladiolus was an Amicitia and an Amicitia had two jobs. One was to protect the King. He’d already failed in that, not that he’d been given a choice in it at all, but it was a failure none the less because he was still standing here and Noctis wasn’t. The other was to continue the Amicitia line, preserving the traditions and the name.

It never occurred to him that wasn’t worthwhile anymore, with no future King to protect.

And so they were at an empasse, starting their lives together already with this weighty issue between them. Xu maintained that, in the aftermath of ten years of darkness, there were so many children who needed good homes, what was wrong with adopting? Gladio was caught between his sense of duty to name and title and genes and knowing she had a point. It was what had caused their latest fight and caused him to leave the house after asking what use she was if she couldn’t have kids.

He slipped back into the house in the hours after midnight only to find Xu waiting up for him, coffee in her hand and a carefully crafted neutral expression on her face. She waited up, and was waiting him out now.

“I’m sorry,” he said, the sound coming out as quietly as he could manage. He didn’t like this at all. He’d been wrong and that was wrong and now he had to apologize for being wrong. Was there anything he could do that was _right_? “I didn’t mean what I said.”

“That’d be nice to hear,” she said into her coffee cup, “If it wasn’t another lie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Tumblr's FFXV RarePairs Week, Day 8: whispers in the dark


End file.
